Bragas
by La venus Negra
Summary: Si no hubiera sido por la mirada asesina de la chica, él gustosamente le habría mencionado los beneficios de la situación, después de todo se veía malditamente antojable y él con las ganas que siempre le tenía. Pero no. La jodida tenía que ser tan complicada. —¡TÚ! ¡BASTARDO! ¡¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA! Justamente a eso se refería. Hmp.


Es la primera vez que escribo algo tan... poco serio xD y bueno, revisando lo poco o nada que escrito en cuanto al **SasuSaku **me he percatado que a penas y he escrito un trabajo por cada año que llevo siendo fan así que decidí escribir el del 2012 xD

Y tengo que admitir que es lo peor que jamás he escrito xDD porque bueno, yo no manejo ni de coña el humor ni mucho menos a los personajes pero es lo que salió y más ná no puedo hacer xD pero tiene algo, que creo y, no tiene nada de lo que antes había escrito: un poco de mi misma, quién haya tratado conmigo se dará cuenta de hasta qué punto soy yo xD

**Declaimer:** Ni Sasuke ni Sakura son míos (Si lo fueran ya estarían llenos de críos xD), únicamente los tomo prestados para hacer realidad mi fantasía. Y si, **palabras vulgares** y / o expresiones que pueden parecer inapropiadas. Se recomienda discreción xD

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bragas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La escuchó maldecir de nuevo y no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente. Por supuesto, jamás en su perra vida lo haría tan abiertamente porque él era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no sonreían nunca y todas esas mierdas que el polluelo usaba para auto convencerse de algo.

Aunque la verdad sea dicha de paso, él no tenía los cojones suficientes para burlarse de ella y frente a ella. La estupidez del dobe no se le había pegado. _Aún_.

—¡La puta mierda! ¡¿Y ahora qué demonios me pongo?!

¡Maldición, pero qué jodidamente atractiva se veía cuando estaba cabreada!

Sino hubiera sido por la mirada asesina de la chica, él gustosamente le habría mencionado los beneficios de la situación, después de todo se veía malditamente _antojable_ y él con las ganas que siempre le tenía. Pero no. La jodida tenía que ser tan complicada.

—¡TÚ! ¡BASTARDO! ¡¿ES QUE NO PIENSAS DECIR NADA?!

Justamente a _eso_ se refería.

—¡Hmp!

—¡Eres un…!

Ahora si que no pudo reprimir ni la malicia de sus ojos negros ni evitar curvar la comisura de sus labios. Y vaya, pero tantos años de misiones y entrenamientos servían de mucho cuando tienes enfrente a una Sakura jodidamente cabreada y alterada, tirándote al rostro todo lo que tiene al alcance de la mano.

Esta vez había sido la figura de cerámica en forma de dragón que el marica de Sai le había regalado a la chica argumentando que ésta y ella eran igual de feos. Aunque bueno, eso era lo de menos porque joder, nada enfurecía más a la Haruno que fallar en su puntería, más aún cuando le arrojaba algo al rostro con la intención de por lo menos sacarle un ojo.

Estaba jodido.

—¿Y qué mierdas quieres que diga, _Sa—ku—ra_?

La chica parpadeó un instante desconcertada, no esperaba respuesta alguna por parte del cabrón que tenía enfrente. Un segundo después la ira en sus ojos regresó triplicada.

Uchiha, eres un pendejo.

—¡Oh! ¡No sé! ¡Tal vez un _"lo siento Sakura por no ser capaz de hacer un jodido favor"_!

¡Ja!

¡Cómo si fuera su puta culpa que lloviera a cántaros y todas las bragas de la chica quedaran tiradas y mojadas bajo el tendido de la ropa! Bueno, recordaba vagamente un _"Sasuke-kun, por favor entra las prendas antes de que llueva"_ pero joder que él jamás había dicho que lo haría, ¡Hn!

Y sí. Ahí estaba otra vez esa molesta voz que le decía hijo de puta desconsiderado, pero él ya había aprendido a lidiar con ella.

Como sea, él no era el mandilón de nadie, y si la chica quería salir con sus amigas (Nota mental: solo a una tonta molesta como su mujer se le ocurre salir a mitad de una tormenta), y quería llevar bragas limpias, pues que las lavara a tiempo, ¿Cierto?

—Haces escandalo por nada, ¡tks!

Y fácilmente se hubiera desaparecido en una nube de humo y la hubiera dejado hablando sola, como casi siempre lo hacía, de no ser porque últimamente lo botaba semanas de la cama cuando se cabreaba por cualquier estupidez.

Era vengativa la maldita.

—¡Oh, claro! ¡Como sino fuera tu maldita culpa que esté siempre limitada con las bragas y los sostenes!

Nítidamente llegaron a su mente los recuerdos de todas las veces en que llegaba a casa, cansado y harto del coñasal de día que había tenido, con el único antojo y deseo, muy a flor de piel, de follarse salvajemente a su mujer, arrinconándola dónde quiera que fuese y arrancando con kunai en mano las bragas y el sostén de la chica para finalmente cogérsela como Kamisama mandaba.

Oh, sí.

En parte era culpa suya que la chica tuviera tan pocas prendas interiores que vestir.

Sonrío otra vez arrogante, a su puta manera.

—¿Sabes, Sa—ku—ra? El que te acostumbres a nunca llevar nada por debajo podría ser la solución al problema.

Joder, jamás lo aceptaría abiertamente, pero su mayor fantasía era encontrar siempre a su mujer sin prenda interior alguna, y es que por alguna extraña razón imaginar que solo tenía que acorralarla en alguna puerta o pared y sin más entrar en ella de una sola estocada sin necesidad de apartar prenda alguna, lo volvía loco.

Y vaya que la chica leyó a la perfección su mente.

—¡Eres un maldito insensible hijo de…!

Ojos filosos y expresión salvaje. Cabello rosa ligeramente desordenado. Falda corta, camisa de tirantes que delineaba sus curvas y exquisita silueta y un par de piernas que le invitaban a enredarlas en su cintura.

A la mierda con el autocontrol.

Y la mandó a callar de la única forma en que un Uchiha manda a callar a su mujer; con un salvaje beso que casi le succiona el alma, mientras era empujada y arrinconada entre el varonil cuerpo y una de las paredes de la habitación rodeando con sus piernas la cintura del Uchiha.

No sabía cómo, pero él siempre lo lograba, ¿O era ella quien en un acto reflejo le rodeaba con las pierdas para quedar expuesta y vulnerable al bulto que siempre había por ahí? Y mas importante aún, ¿Cómo mierdas llegaba siempre y tan rápido donde ella el muy cabrón? Al demonio con todo, ¿Y porqué habían estado discutiendo? Francamente lo que haya sido le importaba un carajo.

Una mordida en el cuello, un chupete en la garganta, una rodillazo a la altura de los cojones, ¿Algún día entendería el bastardo que ella odiaba las marcas y chupetes, sobretodo cuando la gente no le apartaba la vista de las marcas para nada de dudosa procedencia?, un gruñido por parte de él, mas besos y seguían siendo los mismos de siempre.

Los que discutían por cualquier estupidez y solucionaban sus problemas a su manera.

Y él la volvía a morder a la altura del cuello y dejaba un camino de besos desde su garganta hasta perderse un poco mas allá del escote que marcaba el comienzo de ese par de senos que tanto disfrutaba disgustar.

Y la mujer entre sus brazos solo podía gemir, suspirar y en silencio y con los ojos cerrados pedir por un poco mas del ardor y las llamas de pasión que comenzaban en su vientre y explotaban en el centro de sus palpitaciones.

En un rápido movimiento; y sin que la chica terminara de procesar la información, él había bajado la bragueta de sus pantalones y sin dificultad alguna había sacado su ya erecto miembro y con la agilidad digna de un maestro la había acomodado a ella, exactamente el centro de ésta, sobre el bulto que se erguía potente y orgulloso.

Las gotas de semen se acumulaban ya en el glande, empezando a mojar las bragas de la chica.

—Y dime, ¿Irás siempre con… tus amigas? —Oh si, amaba joderla.

—¿Umm? Yo… ¡Oh, Sasuke-kun!

Pero amaba mucho mas tenerla así entre sus brazos y simular por encima de la final tela que se la cogía salvajemente. Sintió con placer como ella apretaba mas fuerte el agarre de sus piernas alrededor de su cintura al tiempo que él la embestía por encima de las bragas.

—No has respondido, Sa—ku—r…

Oh por Kamisama, el ardor y la calentura habían sido tan fuertes y tan intensos que le nublaron el pensamiento.

—Sasuke-kun… me mojaste…

Oh joder.

Las únicas bragas de la chica que no estaban mojadas ni enlodadas y él se había corrido en ellas.

Estaba muerto.

—No importa Sasuke-kun…_ ya estaban mojadas…_

O quizás no.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y bueno, eso básicamente xD lamento los horrores gramaticales que hayan (No revisé por vagancia) y por supuesto gracias a quiénes leen. Por alguna extraña razón estoy decidida a escribir mas a menudo pues tanto quiero aportar algo a mi fandom como también el escribir me hace sentir la mar de bien.

Ya llevamos 605 capítulos de Manga, no me importaría esperar por otros 605 y más si al final lo de **Sasuke & Sakura** se vuelve una realidad, porque mire usté que tarde o temprano así será.

.

.

Saludos!


End file.
